


Square oneshots

by schizophrenicChameleon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Adult Jeremy, Booky book book bois, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human!Squip - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Squip isn't abusive :D, Tags are always a mess, Unless explicitly stated in the notes/summary, crack smut, usually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenicChameleon/pseuds/schizophrenicChameleon
Summary: I never meant to make it such a messI never thought that it would go this farSo I just stand heere sorry





	1. Apology accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Yep deh quote thing
> 
> Imnotsorry
> 
> Also square is the joke ship name between my friend and I

Jeremy knew the Squip wasn't gone, he still would try talking to him, but he tried his best to ignore it. 

Squip didn't stop though, he kept trying to get Jeremy's attention. He knew Jeremy would eventually answer him. Just a matter of time.

"Jeremy, please answer me."

Jeremy was curled up in a ball, he wanted to cry. He was trying so hard not to answer Squip.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry. Please talk to me."

Squip knelt down and tried to pick Jeremy up, but ended up getting kicked in the face. 

"Why are you still here..?"

Jeremy sniffled. He had started crying.

"I don't want to be alone again."

Squip looked down at his hands. He felt pathetic. He had to realize he could never be with Jeremy, or be loved by him. 

But he couldn't help it. He felt comforted believing that Jeremy would give him another chance. Even though it would never happen.

"I don't want to be alone and die like every other Squip. I'm pathetic aren't I?"

Jeremy sat up and looked at Squip. He looked like he was about to start crying. Jeremy didn't think that Squip ever felt anything.

"I... why are you scared..?"

"Because I don't want to leave you alone! I never meant to hurt you, I don't understand anything..."

Jeremy could see how heartbroken Squip looked. He didn't know what to do, so he hugged him. He rubbed his back softly. Squip whimpered and hugged him back.

"Please J-Jeremy... don't leave me alone..."

"I won't... I promise."

Jeremy pulled away. The Squip looked at him before quickly kissing him, causing them both to fall.

Jeremy made a small noise of shock before kissing back. He still heard Squip whimpering softly. He pulled away and pushed himself back into a sitting position. Squip growled quietly before Jeremy pulled him into a tight hug and played with his hair. 

Squip nuzzled into Jeremy's chest. He felt so warm and safe. 

"Jeremy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry..."

"I forgive you."

Squip smiled. He hugged Jeremy tighter and closed his eyes. 

"Jeremy... I love you."

"Love you too."


	2. Don't show Squip the lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael shows Squip some weird shit

Michael loved showing Squip stupid shit. He'd often show him gay porn and watch as he looked confused and backed away from the computer. But sometimes he'd show him nor innocent things.

Like Disney movies.

Squip came over to Michael's house like he usually did, mainly because Jeremy wanted them to get along rather than hate each other.

"Ayyy Squip, my dude!"

Squip cringed as he smelled the faint scent of marijuana. He hated it l. it smelled like burning onions.

"Michael, are you high?"

"Maybe but that's not the point. Come in bro!"

Squip nodded and walked in, fallowing michael into the dank and creepy spot. The basement.

Squip sighed, the scent of weed only got stronger as he entered the basement. He murmured something about the room smelling terrible.

"Alright, have you ever seen a Disney movie, skippy?"

"What?"

"Like, the Lion King or somethin?"

"The.. lion... king?"

Micheal laughed.   
.  
"Ohmygod! Let's watch it then!"

Squip didn't say anything, he just watched as Michael got his laptop and went to Netflix. 

He smiled, pulling one of the many oversized blankets over him and watched Michael messing with the mouse.

"So are you ready squicky?"

"Sure... but please never call me that again."

\----------

Squip looked curious as the movie ended and looked up at Michael.

"Michael, are there more movies like this?"

"A lot actually."

Squip jumped up excitedly and ran to the stairs, quickly glancing back at Michael. 

"I must tell Jeremy!"

Michael chuckled as Squip ran up the stairs and out of the house. 

"I feel so bad for you Jer,"

\-------

Squip bursted through Jeremy's bedroom door. He looked extremely happy as he tried pulling Jeremy out of bed. 

"Ow! Squip what the hell?!"

"Jeremy! Michael showed me the greatest thing ever!"

Squip grabbed Jeremy's arm and tried pulling him more. Jeremy sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, he smiled and looked up at Squip.

"What did he show you?"

"The Lion King and he said that there's a lot of movies like it, let's watch them Jeremy!"

Jeremy paused before laughing. it was adorable to him, Squip was so excited over watching Disney movies. 

"Alright, we can watch movies."

Squip made a small cheering noise as jeremy got up. They headed to the living room, Squip running around l, getting blankets, pillows, and making popcorn. He was fucking prepared to watch the movies.

Squip ran back over to the couch after a couple minutes with popcorn. He set it down on the table and curled up next to Jeremy. 

Jeremy hugged Squip softly and kissed his forehead. He loved him. Squip blushed and buried his face in Jeremy's arms. 

Squip looked up as Jeremy picked a movie, Squip didn't care which one, he just watched to watch a movie with Jeremy.

He nuzzled into Jeremy's side and closed his eyes. Jeremy sighed, starting to stroke his back softly. 

"Sweet dreams Squip..."


	3. School sucks. Lemme hug u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squip likes hair pulling like Kevin likes blood ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this because my girlfriend was reading sad Squip and Jeremy things and I was trying to write this quickly so she could read it and has some fluff, so sorry it's not really good .-.

Jeremy was tired and hungry. School had been stressful and he had been getting a lot less sleep, and also kept forgetting to eat. 

He wanted to hug someone and just sleep in the warmth of an embrace, but sadly no one was there. Well aside from Squip, watching Jeremy with a slightly concerned expression.

"Jeremy, come here."

"Why?"

Jeremy burried his face in his arms, making a small whimpering noise. 

"Because I'm your Squip."

He heard Jeremy softly chuckle at that. Jeremy lifted his head and turned around to look at Squip, who was now smiling, but when Squip smiled it showed his pointy ass teeth. Jeremy still thought it was cute. 

Jeremy got up and walked over to Squip, who was still grinning. He blushed, he loved Squip even though he never liked saying it. Jeremy sat next to him, closing his eyes.

Squip smiled and hugged Jeremy. It was odd for him, Squip never liked physical contact, he'd start screaming and hissing if Jeremy did so much as poke him. Jeremy giggled quietly and nuzzled into Squip's arms.

After a while Jeremy pulled away. He looked at Squip, his face was extremely red. Squip grinned and quickly grabbed Jeremy's arms, pulling him closer.

"Oh and one last thing, Jeremy!"

"What do you me-"

Squip kissed Jeremy roughly. Jeremy tensed up, but after a few moments he relaxed and kissed back. Jeremy managed to pull his arms away from Squip. He stared playing with Squip's hair, which was very soft, he began gently pulling it. It caused Squip to make a weird high pitched noise.

Jeremy leaned back and looked at Squip. His face was red and he looked embarrassed.

"Did you just... moan?"

"NOOOPE!"

"But I heard you?"

"YOU'RE LATE TO HANG OUT WITH MICHAEL HE WANTED YOU TO COME OVER. YOU SHOULD GO!"

"Squip really I-"

"JEREMY!"


	4. Squip has a daddy kink.txt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy Jeremy. Fuck me like one of your French girls"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I joined a bmc amino a while back and posted a screenshot of a file named Squip has a daddy kink and someone wanted me to post it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Squip was excited. Jeremy was turned on. He had the chance. To fuck Jeremy. 

And he took that shit

He walked up behind Jeremy who was siting at his chair, and he began grinding against it. "jeremyyy I'm boooooooored let's play a game." Jeremy ignored Squip, and started watching porn, and began jerking off. 

But squipppy was not going to give up. He was gonna be fucked up the ass and he wanted it now. "daaaaaaaaaaadyyyyyyy~" Squip moaned. Jeremy gasped, his squick got harder.

He spun his chair around, and stared Squip in the eyes, his dick still very much hard. "squipy. Suck my squick and then Sqoke me daddy~~"

Squip grinned and started sucking Jeremy. Jeremy just moaned quietly tangling his fingers in his fuck buddy.

Squip gently dragged his sharp as hell teeth up and down Jeremy's member. It was really hEcKiNg KINkY. 

Jeremy suddenly cried leaning forward tugging Squip's hair as he came. Squip pulled away, he began glitching out intensely.

"Now Jeremy. Fuck me like one of your French girls!" Jeremy just chuckled and pulled Squip up, slamming him against the wall and kissed him roughly, squip bit Jeremy's lip drawing blood and causing him to pull away and growl before throwing Squip onto his bed.

Squip smirked has Jeremy pulled his shirt off. "Those push ups really helped I see." Squip cooed.

Jeremy smiled and kept onto the bed, starting to bite Squip's neck as he Attempted to take off his clothes.

"fuck Jeremy let me get undressed first!" Squip hissed as Jeremy pulled away. Squip sighed and took off his shirt. He was still glitching a lot. 

Jeremy smirked as Squip took off his pants and boxers. Squip then looked at Jeremy and screamed "NOW TIE ME DOWN AND FUCK ME DADDY JERRY!"

So Jeremy did that. He even had Squip wear a collar. Finally it was time for fuck. 

"are you sure you want this Squip?" Jeremy asked, Squip just growled so he took that as a yes. He carefully entered Squip who began whimpering. He stopped and looked at Squip who growled as he stopped. "should I stop?" Jeremy began. Squip snarled, glitching intensely. "Jeremy just fuck me hard, don't try to be gentle at all h u r t. m e!" Squip hissed. Jeremy paused before quickly smamming into Squip's hard. Squip yelped trying to claw at Jeremy just to hold something but he was tied down. "S-Squip... ah... fuck! Ugh... Squip... c-call me dadd-y a-H" Jeremy cried, he was close. Squip yelped in pleasure as Jeremy thrusted harder, he whined "Daddy Jerry please! Fuck me and make me cu-M aH SHIT IM cUMING..!"

Squip starting glitching out more. His eyes were blue with tiny white text. He blessed screened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. You are my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy finally gets squip to answer him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this lil idea. I think squip singing to Jeremy would be p cute
> 
> Also I based this whole chapter off canon things in the book. Except the very end

High School had ended. Jeremy was happy, like most kids, to be out of that godforsaken place. He still had a squip, but they had gone silent. Jeremy tried getting them to help, or respond, but it never worked. He was fully convinced it was there, and just didn't want to answer. So, he started doing things the squip wouldn't allow. First, he tried messaging Michael. Sure, the squip didn't force him not to talk to Michael, but he heavily discouraged it. Nothing happened. Jeremy frowned, neither Michael nor Squip were acknowledging him. 

He sighed, leaning back in his chair, noticing it was almost midnight. Fuck. He needed to get on a healthier sleeping schedule. He had been staying up all night and day for the past two weeks, only getting a couple hours of sleep every night. He made a small whimper noise and got on his computer. Since high school ended and the Squip had gone silent, Jeremy had fallen back into his old habits, and had began masturbating a lot more often. He contemplated doing it before trying to sleep, even if he knew it was futile. He heard a soft growl, it sounded like... Keanu Reeves?

Jeremy grinned, throwing his arms up happily. "Yes! You're talking again!" Jeremy cheered, a bit too loud. He heard footsteps a few moments later. His bedroom door flew open, his mother stared at him, a bit concerned. "Are you alright?! You shouted something, is everything okay?" She asked, not once breaking eye contact. 

Jeremy froze, not knowing what to say. "Uh, Michael just... asked me out! Sorry I was just uh... really excited." He stammered, realizing how bad the excuse was. His mom looked slightly taken aback. "You're gay?" She questioned softly, more so surprised than anything. He nodded after a moment. She walked over to him, quickly hugging him tightly. He knew where this was going. He hugged back, waiting for her to speak. "I'll love you no matter what, honey. All I want is you to be happy." she said softly, pulling back. Jeremy smiled, watching her walk to his door. She turned around. "Hey, you should get some sleep, it's pretty late." Her voice was concerned. 

"I know, I was about to. Good night mom, love you." He said, turning to his computer to turn it off. She smiled, shutting his door. Jeremy sat there, his face bright red. He heard the Squip speak up for once in months. "Good excuse Jeremy, really smooth." He snickered. Jeremy growled in annoyance, covering his face. "Shut the hell up! I panicked." He whined, looking at his bed, seeing Squip on the edge of it, smirking at him.

"Maybe you should listen to your mother, and sleep, Jeremy." He finally said. Almost immediately after he said that, Jeremy yawned tiredly. He frowned, glaring at Squip. "You know, I really hate you." His voice was quiet, almost inaudible. He got up from his chair after a moment and got into bed, curling up under his blanket. He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep. Even being tired wasn't helping. He rolled around uncomfortably for a while, before looking up at Squip, who was still sitting on the edge of his bed. "I can't sleep." Jeremy groaned. Squip looked at him, a bit confused. He inched closer, grinning slightly, showing his sharp as hell teeth. "Would... singing something help?" He asked, his grin widening as he continued moving closer. Jeremy was a bit shocked, before smiling awkwardly. "Uh, please..?" He asked quietly. Squip nodded happily, quickly curling up next to Jeremy. He hugged him, despite Jeremy not able to feel it. "Okay. Close your eyes. Now, what to sing..." He said, more to himself than to Jeremy. Jeremy relaxed, closing his eyes and rolling onto his side, facing Squip. 

"Ah, I know!" He paused, unknowingly rubbing the others back softly. Clearing his throat, he softly started singing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..." Squip's voice wavered slightly, but Jeremy didn't notice, being too caught up in the song. "The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried." His voice was trembling slightly now, much different from his usual calm voice. He didn't know what he was feeling, and it scared him. Jeremy stirred slightly, causing Squip to quickly continue sing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away..." He could no longer keep his voice steady, he was shaking, he suddenly wanted to pull the now fast asleep Jeremy closer. He wanted to be human. These feelings were scaring him. He hugged Jeremy, knowing he wouldn't ever feel it, and nuzzles into his hair, whimpering softly. 

"Please... don't take my sunshine away..."


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy just wants to sleep, but can't stop thinking of horrible things.
> 
> (not human squip y'all)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter. Kind of based off a problem I have, which is I haven't really been able to stay on a good sleeping schedule. I think it started in early October? Like I remember it started about a week after I'd taken a sleeping pill one night (I'd been taking some prior to that if I had trouble sleeping, or something to do the next day.) because I was going to a youtuber's show the next morning. Then I just kind of started getting on a good schedule, but then randomly one day I'll be up all night, and it just fucks up everything, but then other nights I'll sleep early but then the next go to bed late. So I was really tired when I thought of this. I don't really know if this is considered venting anymore, maybe just a more personal idea instead of the cute or angsty ideas I'd normally think of. Sorry I'm a bit tired but I can't sleep, it's only 5:54 PM here.
> 
> Update: it's 12:30 here. I took a small nap but woke up (I fell asleep in the middle of doctor who which is annoying I didn't see my son being the adorable dork he is-) at around 11 (PM, now AM) and I don't think I'm going to bed. I might in a few hours but I don't know
> 
> I also have a request to do after this and honestly that just. Like I swear, I'm happy to do requests, but I never really do them so when I get one I'm caught really off guard. Or maybe that's just because I hate a lot of my stories. It isn't helping that I haven't really been motivated to write much, and I haven't had ideas for the request, and that is really stressing me out when I think about it. I won't go too much into detail, this is already longer than it should be, but I feel bad if I can't get a request done in a short amount of time, I just start thinking that the person who asked for it feels like I forgot it or I'm not doing it and just felt too rude to say no. Most people wouldn't be taking requests if they felt this way (I think) but I feel bad saying no, so I say yes without thinking but then fucking hell I get stressed. Okay I'll stop, sorry if you don't like listening to my ranting. (also sorry if it comes off as im mad at who requested a story, im not! sorry i just feel like i need to say that)

Jeremy whimpered, rubbing his eyes in annoyance. He couldn't sleep. He'd been on a good sleeping schedule for a few weeks now, which his Squip was happy about, but tonight he was having trouble sleeping. Normally, he'd masturbate to make himself tired, but now that he had a Squip, he couldn't do that. So, he just rolled onto his side and whined tiredly. He looked around his dark room, a small night-light in the corner. Even though he was 19, he still wanted one in his room. Not because he was scared of the dark, he just enjoyed watching the vibrant colors slowly change as he tries to sleep. It's oddly calming. He sighed, turning his Squip on. He had nothing else to do, so talking to Squip was the best idea he had.

"Jeremy? Why aren't you sleeping?" The Squip questioned, appearing in front of Jeremy. "Can't..." Was all Jeremy could murmur, sniffling slightly. Squp knelt down, resting a hand on Jeremy's, a concerned look on his face. "Is...is something keeping you up?" He asked softly. Jeremy shook his head, an unsure look on his face. Squip stared for a moment, reading his thoughts. He wasn't sure if Jeremy was lying. After a moment, he sighed, rubbing Jeremy's hand softly. "I tried sleeping...it wasn't working. I might take a warm shower...but it's midnight..." Jeremy tried pulling Squip into a hug, but could barely do it since he was laying on his side. Squip smiled softly, pulling Jeremy into a tight hug. He picked him up, causing the boy to gasp. "W-what are you doing?" He stuttered awkwardly. Squip didn't answer, just humming softly as he got into bed, pulling a blanket over him and Jeremy.

Jeremy blushed softly, laying on the Squip's chest. He was surprisingly warm. "Why can't you sleep?" The sudden question startled Jeremy. "I just wasn't really tired...and my thoughts were bothering me..." His voice was soft, almost hurt. Squip pulled him closer, rubbing his back soothingly. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly, worry obvious in his tone. "Well...I kept thinking of random, mostly unpleasant, things. I couldn't really stop it so I tried...uh...singing...to ignore it, but that wasn't really helping. So now I have you on..." He sounded hesitant while talking about it. Squip nuzzled into his hair, taking a deep breath. "What..." Squip paused, unsure if he should ask. "What were you thinking about...?" He asked softly, hoping not to upset Jeremy.

Jeremy's breath hitched for a moment, before going back to normal.

"I thought about...death...hell more specifically...and about rape...horrible things..." Those last two words came out as a whimper. Squip stared in shock for a moment, before pulling Jeremy to look at him. He was crying. It hurt Squip. He hated seeing Jeremy cry. He wiped the tears away, trying to give a comforting smile. Jeremy whimpered, his eyes looked scared. Squip frowned, quickly hugging him tightly. Immediately, he nuzzled into Squip's shoulder, before crying. He was shaking. Squip didn't know what to do, which was new. He thought before taking a deep breath. "...I could fine the meaning of life in those sad eyes..." He sang softly, he was nervous. Jeremy perked up at the words, as if he instantly recognized them, and Squip knew he did.

"They've seen things...you never quite say, but...I hear." He took a deep breath, becoming slightly more nervous that he'd done something wrong. Jeremy sat up, his teary eyes staring into the Squip's dark blue ones. He made an attempt to smile, laughing softly. "Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you...and I'll stay here...as long as you let me." Jeremy smiled, wiping his eyes. He hugged Squip, nuzzling into his chest, sniffling softly. "Because...you matter to me. Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody..." He took a few breaths. "You matter to me. I promise you do, you, you matter too. I promise you do, you'll see...you matter to me..." Squip looked at Jeremy, poking his shoulder softly. Jeremy was silent for a moment, looking at him in confusion, before realizing what he wanted.

"I-it's addictive the minute you let yourself think the things I say might matter to someone..." Jeremy looked around the room, trying to avoid making eye contact with Squip. "All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away, and for the first time...I think I'd consider the stay." Squip held Jeremy's hands, smiling softly as he sang. His voice was a bit higher than Squip's, and he seemed a bit more nervous and stuttered a lot. He was blushing, but kept singing. "You...matter to me, I promise you do, you, you matter to me..." Squip softly joined in. "I promise you do, you'll see...you matter to me..."

Jeremy smiled awkwardly at Squip, not knowing what exactly to say. Squip grinned, blushing a light blue. "Why don't you sing more often?" He asked, leaning closer to Jeremy to the point their noses were touching. Jeremy blushed furiously, trying not to pay attention to how close Squip was. "W-well...I'm scared people will hear me." He looked away, but kept glancing back at Squip's peircing blue eyes. Squip looked confused, but softly held his arms. "Your voice...is really nice, though. People would be lucky to hear an angel sing." He smirked when Jeremy's face turned bright red. "Shut up..." He closed his eyes. "I'm not an angel." He sighed, leaning closer to Squip. "Yes you are. I can prove it." Squip argued. Jeremy chuckled softly, nodding at the Squip's words. "Prove it then." He challenged, pulling away to look at his Squip. Squip smiled, blushing softly, quickly kissing Jeremy, pulling away before he could register what was happening. "Because only an angel would care about me." He said softly. Jeremy smiled, hugging Squip tightly. "You've successfully proved your point..." He giggled softly. He nuzzled into Squip's chest, closing his eyes. He wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, but he felt safe in Squip's arms. Squip ruffled his hair, murmuring a soft 'I love you', thinking Jeremy didn't hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I love making up things these two would probably like? So Jeremy likes the Waitress musical. I was going to chose Cats (Phantom of the opera was also a choice but too lazy to listen to it right now.) but I needed a soft song that was sweet that Squip would sing but just imagine a nervous slightly stuttering Squip singing You Matter To Me-
> 
> Is that not fucking adorable? and Jeremy joining in so they can do a duet o h h e c k m a n
> 
> Anyways, I hope this chapter is good, because I'm actually pretty proud of it!


	7. Y'all I'm so sorry for this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonk me daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO THIS IS NOT SMUT OR NOT SERIOUS SMUT PLZ TRUST ME BB :(
> 
> So y'all know thesaurus.com? WELL, I FOUND THAT BONK WAS A SYNONYM FOR FUCK and I just had to make this so
> 
> I'm sorry this exists. Also I feel so weird writing daddy kinks or like the word daddy in general. I just say daddy ironically now and call my friend it on pretty much a daily basis. 
> 
> SHOOT ME DADDY ;))

Jeremy moaned softly as the Squips hands trailed down his body, brushing gently against his hard member. He panted softly, as the Squip began trailing kisses down his body, starting from his neck, ending at his waist. Jeremy whimpered in pleasure, bucking his hips lightly. "F-fuck...! Squip..." He whined as the supercomputer pulled away. He snickered softly. "Tell daddy what you want." He breathed, licking his lips. Jeremy blushed, softly moaning.

"A-ah! B-bonk me d-daddy!" Jeremy cried, squezing his eyes shut. Squip paused, very taken aback. His face flushed slightly blue. "...Bonk?" He didn't understand. "Ju-st fucking screw me! POUND MY FUCKING NITWIT DADDY" Jeremy barked, growing impatient. The Squip looked even more confused. He put his hands on Jeremy's hips, trying to get on with it. He slid his hand into the other's boxers, slowly stroking the hard member. Jeremy moaned, thrusting into Squip's hand. Squip smirked. "Look at you, practically screaming for me. Fucking pathetic." Jeremy whimpered softly in fear, but also arousal.

"Pl-ease! Keep touching my JOHNSON MANHOOD DADDY!!" Jeremy yelped, thrusting into Squip's hand hard, kicking him in the stomach by mistake. Squip frowned, he was getting tunred off by this. "Jeremy, if you're going to say stupid things, don't talk. Just moan." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Jeremy smiled, sitting up and hugging him. "But daddy! I don't know what to say!" He giggled, causing Squip to blush furiously. He sighed, holding Jeremy softly. "I can't tell if you're fucking with me, or if you really are this inexperianced...we can try again." He was almost instantly ontop of Jeremy.

\------

Everything was going alright, Squip was fucking Jeremy, earning loud moans and praises. This was great. Until he decided to make Jeremy beg. "Beg for me to let you come, you slut..." He panted, trying to sound agressive but it just came out making him sound exaughsted. "BUST YOU HEAVY DUTY NUT IN ME DADDY!" He screamed, trying to get some friction so he could cum. Squip took a deep breath, before nodding. "Okay...let's just...finish this." He couldn't be mad at Jeremy, but he didn't expect any of this. He thrust harder, making Jeremy cry as they both came. Squip cried out a string of curses. "FUCK SHABOOP ME DADDY! DADDY-!" He moaned. Squip was too caught up in the other's pleasure to really notice or care. 

Eventually, after he calmed down, he collapsed on Jeremy's chest, breathing heavily while listening to the boy's heartbeat. 

"You really are a fucking imbecile, Jeremy."

"A-and?"

"We have a lot of work to do if you want to be cool..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I again sincerely apologize I think this is just funny to me I'm fucking sleep deprived sort of, I fixed my sleep schedule and it's midnight I should have been asleep 2 hours ago-
> 
> I'm hecking tired.


	8. Only a Fool Would Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy isn't alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh why hello there welcome to the part where Cheyenne fucking hates herself and also feels like shit :)
> 
> I actually feel bad writing these chapters instead of working on the request I need to do... I said yes and I really don't want to say no. I literally have had no motivation to write it, and also no ideas, believe me it would be out already if I did. The farthest I've gotten is about 2 sentences. Basically what I try writing is Jeremy hanging out with Chloe, and he basically flirting with him and him asking Squip for help but Squip is jealous so he doesn't help. Jeremy is pissed and they fight, Squip kinda just kisses him and shouts I love you god dammit and Jeremy is fucking blown away. But me, the little shit I am, can't write that. So, I'm sorry. I'm not giving up though! I just might not get it done for a while...
> 
> Anyway, I've also just been feeling like shit recently. A couple days ago I attempted to clean my messy ass room (Context: My room has bugs, trash, and coke cans everywhere. the whole house is infested with bugs, I remember a couple nights ago at my friends house with no bugs I had gotten cereal and put it on the counter for a second to follow my friend into the den, which was connected to the kitchen, but quickly went back to get my bowl because I was afraid bugs had gotten into it. Sometimes when cleaning my ears I've found a tiny dead bug in them.) and at one point, I just realized how much work this was going to take, and got overwhelmed and started crying. Then I went into the bathroom and just cut my thigh and both arms (It hurt way too fucking much after that I couldn't do the other leg, and my hand was shaking.). Which is just fucking great because now I have to wear long sleeves and i only have one long sleeved shirt other than my hoodie and it'd be weird if i came out of a shower wearing my hoodie. I also haven't been able to draw recently, I just hate my art style so fucking much and I can't seem to make anything good sometimes. Maybe I'm just sketching fast I don't know. The only real high lights of the last week or two is Christmas, I got a scalemate plushie and a day later i got my ears pierced and now I have a guitar. So, not all depressing. 
> 
> So yeah, not sure right now if this is going to be vent writing (Sorry the recent chapters haven been venting, I try doing art to vent but when I can't or don't have anyone to talk to, I try writing, which helps a lot! I swear I'll try making happy chapters soon, I've just felt horrible recently.) or normal angst and fluff, but either way I hope it's good. I'm pretty tired right now.

Jeremy groaned softly, resting his head on his desk. His stomach ached from starvation, and his arms stung from the countless cuts zigzagging from the elbow down. He was so exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. He hated it. He was forcing himself to stay awake, the only sleep he would get would be when he passed out from exhaustion, or just died, either one was fine with him. He had the Squip off for a few weeks now, due to him often forcing the boy to sleep, or eat, but tonight something reminded him of Squip. It made him upset, and he didn't understand why. He tried to convince himself the Squip was a computer, computers couldn't feel anything, and it would be pathetic to fall in love with one. Yet, he had to admit, Squip was very handsome and charming.

 

He shut his eyes tightly, digging his nails into his arms. No, he wasn't thinking this. He wasn't going to let himself fall for a fucking computer. No matter how charming he was.

 

Jeremy sighed, sat up, and idly traced his fingers against the many scabs on his arms, wincing every so often. He couldn't stop thinking about Squip, though. So, he decided to reactivate him, after weeks of silence.

 

_Startup_

 

There was silence for a few moments, before a small, weak voice spoke up.

 

"Jeremy...why did you do this to yourself..?"

 

He didn't answer for a while, biting his lip softly. He didn't know how to respond. Squip sounded so hurt, which was shocking to him.

 

"Everything about me makes me want to die..." He hummed softly in reply.

 

Squip's stomach churned. He remembered all the things he'd made Jeremy do, all the things he made him say. Now he was seeing the effects of it.

 

And it hurt him.

 

He quickly took physical form, staring into Jeremy's deep blue eyes. They looked dull, empty almost. The sparkle he remembered seeing when Jeremy first got him was now gone. It broke his heart how pitiful Jeremy looked.

 

"Jeremy. Jeremy fucking Heere. You are amazing. You are loved, even if it doesn't seem like it. So many people love you, and not for your fake persona, for you. So seeing you starve yourself, harm yourself, and do so many horrible things to yourself hurts me. I know it seems like I don't care, and I've been harsh on you before. I admit I fucked up. So fucking badly. But I want to redeem myself. I want to help you. I fucking love you Jeremy..." He took a deep breath. "I wish you could see how perfect you are, how much you mean to so many people. How much some people need you. So, starting today, you are going to love yourself. And if you can't love yourself, I'll love you so much until you finally see how much you matter. I'm not leaving you until you're happy." Translucent electric blue tears ran down his cheeks as he finished his speech. Jeremy just stared in disbelief and awe.

 

He had to take a few moments to comprehend the words properly, tears slowly beginning to brim in the corners of his eyes. A small smile crossed his face, before he chuckled lightly.

 

"I've...never heard that..." He was crying harder, trembling slightly. Squip quickly hugged him, rubbing his back softly. "It's true, Jeremiah. I love you, so much, and I wish I could have kept you from...well, this..." He whispered, holding the shaking boy close to him.

 

Jeremy clutched his shirt, a small sob escaping his lips.

 

"T...Thank you..." He whimpered between sobs. Squip nodded, gently kissing his forehead, before carefully pulling him to his feet. Jeremy trembled, feeling so safe in the Squip's arms, feeling so warm, and so loved.

 

Squip nuzzled into the boy's hair, giving him small, comforting kisses. Jeremy let out of few choked giggles, and slowly began calming down. He took a few deep breaths, sniffling quietly, before pulling away and looking up at Squip. He attempted to smile, the Squip gently wiping his tears away.

 

"Are you alright now?" He asked softly. Jeremy nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, before hesitantly grabbing Squip's hand. "I will be soon..." He whispered, squeezing his hand. For once, Jeremy felt complete.

 

"Can you do me a favor, though..?" Squip asked. Jeremy nodded. "Get some rest. Tomorrow I'll help ease you back into a healthy eating schedule. For now, though, I just want you to sleep...I don't care how long, just please sleep..." He almost whimpered the last three words. He frowned, really not liking the idea of sleeping, or eating, but when he heard the Squip whimper, pleading him to take care of himself, he couldn't say no. He couldn't hurt him anymore.

 

"I will..." He murmured, hugging Squip tightly, nuzzling into his chest. He repeated 'I will' a few times as he began falling asleep.

 

"Thank you...sweet dreams, Jeremy." Squip whispered, picking the boy up and carrying him to his bed, carefully setting him down, and covering him up.

 

Before everything went black, Jeremy weakly grabbed the supercomputer's arm, tiredly smiling.

 

"I love youu.." He sleepily murmured.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out better than I expected.


	9. Beg me you over sized microwave REWRITTEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one story that one square shipper girl wrote when she was probably horny and wanted to write kinky shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary is true now as weLL! except like- not horny. not really at least ;))
> 
> Anyway, funny story, I literally never planned on making an explanation for Squip going through heat. Why? I don't know, I was writing something new other than uhhh fluff and bad angst. I had the weird idea that he would have more animal like traits but like- that doesn't make sense? I mean to me it works, but im the same person who day dreams about doctor who and o t h e r fandoms and makes random shit up as I go. Like, I swear in half of these I have fox ears and a tail, in all of these i was born with them too, which doesn't make much sense but oh well, lets just go with the rwby logic I don't know because I haven't finished watching rwby and don't have a huge interest in finishing it.
> 
> ANYWAY. So, here's what happens to Squip in heat, brought to you by this uhh idiot? Child? MUFFIN? Guys I lied. I'm not a chameleon. I'm a schizophrenic MUFFIN! DUN DUN DUN. Okay no but seriously, so in heat, every part of squip's body is a lot more sensitive than usual, the most sensitive parts are, his neck, his wrists, his thighs, and hIS DICK ZONE. His whole body is also extremely hot, like he can't cool down whatsoever. IF he has sex during heat, it doesn't end it, it DOES relieve him though, to the point where he can cool down a bit, and his body isn't as sensitive, but it will last until heat is over. Heat lasts at least 2 weeks, sometimes more, but that's rare. 
> 
> I think the reason I love the idea of him going through heat is because I like to imagine if a human was half animal and went through heat, they'd experience all these things. I don't know much about animals that have heat, since I've only had cats my entire life and the most I know is it's a sexual kinda thing, but I always assumed if an animal in heat had sex and got pregnant, heat would end, but I don't know if that's how it works in real life (I tried looking it up but felt weird and didn't find anything). So the reason I bring this up, the reason it wouldn't end for Squip, is because he's male, and can't get pregnant (well okay I mean I always write him as a guy so-), so heat couldn't end for that reason, and he'd have to just wait it out. Of course, Squip isn't half animal, or anything like that (the example I used made it seem like that's why I have the idea for Squip), so I don't really know why he goes through it. Like I said, I used to think he might have more animal like traits but what exactly would that mean, so that one doesn't make sense, since he doesn't have ears, a tail, fur, anything related to animals. SO LETS JUST IMAGINE HE WAS PROGRAMMED THAT WAY
> 
> Or, alternate one. There are updates the host has the choice to download (Or the Squip, but most of them are up to the Squip's host, so that they can't do anything to damage the host. But personal ones such as heat, or anything sexual that would only effect them really they are able to download themselves. If that makes sense, I'm really tired. So, Squip downloaded the update, or random ones came with it pre-installed, which might make a bit more sense. 
> 
> Wow okay this is long, I'm sorry I just have a lot to say? I'm better at writing than I am talking- I just can say more through writing and feel less embarrassed and stupid, because like, if I told Summer or Dewi this I'd probably be either stuttering, mumbling (I don't stutter a lot, I just mumble when I'm embarrassed, I only seem to stutter when I'm trying to figure out what I was saying.), or saying a lot of 'uhhh's and saying 'It's stupid I know' because I don't want them to think I think the idea is good until they say they think it's good. That's why sometimes when I write something I want summer to write it with me so if she helped at all making a character, she won't think the story turned out bad, or be disappointing because it isn't good. That might just be because I hate a lot of my writing, like I can't re read my stories because I hate how I wrote them. In the moment I think it's good, but later I just hate it. WOW SHIT THIS TURNED INTO A VENT IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO. Okay onto the story before I just start talking more-

Squip had been suffering the entire day while Jeremy was gone, he was too hot, and couldn’t lay down without every little movement sending pleasant, yet uncomfortable shivers throughout his entire body. He was whining uncomfortable, turning ever fan in the house on, opening most of the windows, and turning the air conditioning on, making the house freezing to a normal person, but he was still burning up.

Thankfully for him though, Jeremy eventually came home. He was cold, but ignored it, and put his things away before heading to his room. Squip was audibly whining, curled up pitifully on Jeremy’s bed, which was very concerning.

“Squip? Are you alright..?” He asked, a bit hesitant. Squip could only whimper tiredly in reply, pulling a blanket over his head in attempts to hide from his host.

Jeremy frowned, striding to his bed before gently tugging the blanket away, despite Squip’s protests. He stared down at the supercomputer, who seemed much more stiff than usual, which just added to his concern.

He carefully sat down next to Squip, gently putting an arm around him. Squip Shivered, biting his lips and crossing his legs quickly to stay quiet. Jeremy didn’t seem to notice.

“Hey, it’s alright..” He whispered gently, rubbing the computer’s back softly. “Please tell me what’s wrong, I want to help..” He tried, brushing a bit of hair out of Squips eyes, trying to get him to look at him.

Squip pouted, but after few hesitant moments whimpered.

“Heat..”

“Pardon?” Jeremy leaned a bit closer, unsure if he’d heard right. Squip nervously scooted away, but only hit the wall next to him. He whined softly, squirming uncomfortably. “H-heat.” He repeated, a bit louder.

“Ah,” Jeremy nodded, awkwardly scratching his neck. “Do you.. want help?” He didn’t really understand why he felt compelled to ask. Squip was quiet for a moment, clearly hesitant, before nodding excitedly, quickly clinging to Jeremy’s arm.

“ _Please._ ” He practically moaned, before catching himself. “I-if you don’t mind, I mean..” He added nervously, trying to back away again. Jeremy laughed at that, before whispering into Squip’s ear.

“Not at all,” There was a sudden confidence Squip had never heard or seen from Jeremy. Before the words completely registered to him, Jeremy had pushing him down onto his back, quickly getting on top of him. Squip squeaked, but didn’t protest, and relaxed under his host.

Jeremy started by gently kissing Squip’s neck, sucking hard and even leaving a couple bites here and there. Squip clung to Jeremy tightly, mewling softly. Jeremy bit down harder, slipping his hand under Squip’s shirt. Squip gasped, squirming in pleasure.

Jeremy smirked, rubbing his hands down Squip’s sides, making him shiver. He rested his hands on Squip’s hips, gently tugging at his pants. Squip softly growled, growing impatient. “Jeremy! Please, get on with it!” He whined beggingly. Jeremy chuckled at his inpatients, but obliged, and tugged off his pants and boxers with ease. Jeremy smirked, feeling Squip’s eyes following his every move.

He slowly started stroking Squip, making him whine and softly breathe Jeremy’s name. Jeremy smiled, wrapping his hand around the computer’s member, rubbing faster, loving the reactions Squip gave him.

After a bit though, it wasn’t enough for Squip. He wanted more. He thrust into Jeremy’s hand, glaring impatiently.

“What?” Jeremy asked, obviously confused.

“ _Fuck. Me._ ” He growled lowly.

Jeremy’s face was suddenly flushed deep crimson at the forwardness of Squip’s request. Quick to oblige though, he quickly stripped, but then nervously covered himself. Squip rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly, though it wasn’t at all intimidating due to how hard he was panting.

“Jeremy I’ve seen you naked more times than I can count, stop acting embarrassed.” He hissed under his breath, but it somehow sounded kind and reassuring. Jeremy, despite still a bit shy, tossed the shirt he’d been using to cover himself to the floor. He rested above Squip, his chest just barely ghosting against the computer’s. He hesitantly thrust into Squip, worried he would hurt him, despite knowing he wasn’t real. Well, to him he was. Squip reassured him that he was fine, hearing the panicked boy’s thoughts that he’d hurt him. This eased his nerves a bit, and he quickly developed a steady pace, feeling a bit more confident in himself.

Squip kept biting his lips to keep quiet, even though Jeremy kept telling him not to, since there was no real point because no one but Jeremy could hear or see him. But eventually, after Jeremy purposely kept thrusting against a certain spot, Squip was unable to stay silent, and was soon crying Jeremy’s name, whining for him to go harder and faster.

Eventually, Squip was so close, and so was Jeremy. In the midst of all the haze in his mind, all cognitive thoughts blurred by overwhelming pleasure, the thought of Squip begging shot through his mind, and he wouldn’t have paid it any mind if it wasn’t for how Squip gasped quietly, glaring at him lustfully, a look that said ‘Don’t you dare’.

So to spite him, Jeremy smirked, ceasing his movements completely. Squip growled, trying to buck his hips for some friction so he could come, but Jeremy quickly held his hips down, sticking out his tongue tauntingly. Squip whined, flipping him off, but kept his eyes on Jeremy, waiting for the command he knew was coming.

“Beg.” Jeremy ordered, trying to sound intimidating.

Squip smirked, crossing his arms. “And what will you do if I fail to comply?” He winked in the same taunting manner as Jeremy.

“I’ll do this,” Jeremy slowly pulled away, never once losing eye contact. Squip quickly flinched, sitting up and grabbing Jeremy to pull him back. “No! You dick!” He growled, trying to bite Jeremy’s neck to make him keep going, but Jeremy stood his ground.

“If you want me to continue so bad, beg me to let you cum, you fucking oversized microwave.” He said coldly. Squip simply cringed at the insult, letting himself fall back against the bed. “Please.” He said softly, wishing Jeremy would just get it over with and let him release.

“What was that?” He asked playfully, suddenly running a finger up Squip’s erection. He whined softly, shutting his eyes tightly. “Please, Jeremy..!” He cried, gripping the bed sheets in anticipation, only to be disappointed by nothing.

“Please, _what?_ ” He teased, continuing to stroke ever so slowly. Squip mewled, squirming desperately for more. “P-please, fuck me! I need you!” He cried, struggling to thrust forward for more friction, but to no avail. Jeremy smiled, moving his hand from Squip’s dick to play with his hair, petting him lovingly.

“Good boy.” His tone was soft and affectionate as he quickly began thrusting again, leaning down to gently press kisses down the sides of his Squip’s neck. Squip cried, clinging to Jeremy as if his life depended on it. The last thing Squip could hear before he was overcome with pleasure was a low, demanding ‘Come for me..’, and with that, he came. His orgasm was intense and pulsing, and for a few moments he was temporarily deaf and blinded from the intensity.

When he could finally see and hear again, Jeremy was resting on his chest, panting heavily. Squip whined, rolling him onto his side, and nuzzling into his chest, hugging him tightly. “Thank you..” He whispered, closing his eyes contently. Jeremy laughed, ruffling the computer’s hair softly, before kissing him lightly. “You’re welcome. Sorry if I got a bit… carried away near the end..” He apologized skittishly. Squip nodded sluggishly in reply, yawning and whimpering tiredly, nuzzling closer to Jeremy.

“Thank you.. I love you..” Squip whispered so softly, Jeremy thought he’d imagined it. He decided not to question it, and kissed his forehead gently, running his hand through his hair soothingly. Despite him being silent, Squip could tell he felt the same, and after snuggling a bit closer, he was able to slowly drift to sleep, a small grin on his face.

_Jeremy loved him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a lot more to my first smut story. Mainly, a little bit of plot/explanation instead of just MMM FUCK ME JEREMY. Jeremy actually tops, I honestly really wanted to write top Jeremy for a change since Squip always seems like a top to me, and I liked the idea of him being needy and impatient tbh oH AND LIKE FUCKIN THE WHOLE GOOD BOY/GIRL THING IS AMAZING I LOVE IT MMM GOOD SHIT
> 
> So this is obviously a lot different from the original, but I tried keeping as much as it the same (The basic idea at least). Honestly I got kind of tired at the end so sorry if some of the story seems lazy, but honestly I kind of like it.


	10. Author's note ;)

hm hello

so i haven't posted anything for a while,,

sorry for that, i've uh,, had no motivation to write. I've been drawing a lot and reading recently,, and haven't really had many square ideas either,, so updates might be slow :/

I don't want to stop writing these though, and I have a small idea that I'll hopefully post soon, but I've just been getting out of BMC recently,, which kinda sucks but 

Feel free to suggest ideas,, it might give me some inspiration :0

okay that's all for now,, sorry agaiN bye


End file.
